New Changes/Minor Characters
The following is a list of the minor characters in New Changes, arranged categorically. Humans Abraham family Delancy Abraham Delancy Abraham is the daughter of supermodel Demetria Abraham and is Chelsea Williams' best friend and co-leader of the North High Cheer Squad. Demetria Abraham Demetria "Demi" Abraham is the mother of Delancy Abraham and a supermodel. Demetria had Delancy as a result of a one-night stand but still raised her child. She did however raise Delancy to think she was top of the world, which is how she became good friends with Chelsea. Armiger family Ajax and Aleta Armiger Ajax and Aleta Armiger are the parents of Veronica Armiger and the owners of Armiger Stables, which is both a racing track and a certificated Equine Therapy Stable. Even though they are very wealthy, they did not raise Veronica to be a snotty and spoiled brat. Unknown to many, Ajax was not born into the Armiger family, when it's Aleta. Born into a poor family, Ajax had to work hard to get anything, which proved to be very useful. Aleta was born into the Armiger family, born to a Latin father and Spanish mother, and inherited the ranch from her grandfather. * Ajax is the Latin form of the Greek name Aias, which means "mourner". * Aleta is a Spanish name meaning "winged". King family Lucas King Lucas King is the original founder of King's Diner, the father of Tyler King and husband of Zaylin King. Through Tyler's marriage to Melanie Dubois, he is the step-grandfather of Aria King, however, he doesn't acknowledge that. He sees Aria has his granddaughter, no matter what. Melanie King Melanie King (nee Dubois) is the deceased mother of Aria King and the wife of Tyler King. She passed away when Aria was around ten-years-old due to a drunk driver. Melanie had Aria when she was young and still in college, however that didn't stop her from earning her degree. It was during her college years that she ended meeting and later falling for Tyler, who accepted both her and Aria. Tyler King Tyler King is the husband of the late Melanie King and the step-father of Aria King. However, he doesn't acknowledge the "step", he sees Aria as his daughter. Tyler is the current owner of King's Diner having inherited it from his father upon his retirement. Like any father, Tyler is protective of Aria. After three years dating of Melanie, Aria said her first word which was "Dada" to Tyler, and that helped Melanie know that Tyler was the one. Tyler married Melanie when Aria was five and made her his best woman. After Melanie was killed in a car crash when Aria was ten, Tyler vowed to continue taking care of Aria. Their relationship grew even more to the point where Tyler just tells people Aria is his daughter, not his step-daughter. Zaylin King Zaylin King is the wife of Lucas King and the mother of Tyler King. Through Tyler's marriage to Melanie, she is the grandmother of Aria King, like her family, does not acknowledge that Aria is really Tyler's step-daughter Misaki Takahashi Misaki Takahashi is the Principal of North High School. Montgomery family Dylan Montgomery Dylan Montgomery is the adoptive son of Alexandra Tate and the older brother of Zachary and Taylor Montgomery. Zachary is Dylan's younger twin brother and Taylor is younger than Dylan by five years. Orphaned at a young age, Dylan had only his twin and Taylor with him and had to grow up fast since he was the oldest of all of them. Luckily, all three were later adopted by Alexandra who couldn't bear the thought in separating the three. Dylan is currently attending the University of Phoenix, his major is unknown but he enjoys playing the guitar. He is very protective of Taylor and often worries about her. He tends to call her every day at seven in the morning, lunchtime and eight at night. It drives Taylor crazy but she knows he's just him being there for her Zachary Montgomery Zachary "Zach" Montgomery is the adoptive son of Alexandra Tate, the younger twin brother of Dylan Montgomery and the older brother of Taylor Montgomery. Zach currently lives in Texas with his girlfriend Scarlet David attending Texas A&M studying to become a vet. Despite living about 16 hours away, Zach always returns home for the holidays. Like any other older brother, Zach is protective of Taylor, but not as much as Dylan is. Scarlet David Scarlet David is Zachary Montgomery girlfriend. Not much more on her history is known. Tate family Alexandra Tate Chief Alexandra Tate is the adoptive mother of the Montgomery siblings, Daylan, Zachary and Taylor. Alexandra is the new Chief of Police given the position after the passing of Ryuji Yuki, who was also her good friend. Williams family Logan and Sarah Williams Logan and Sarah Williams are the parents are Chelsea and Ethan Williams. Logan is the Mayor of Phoenix and Sarah is a famous model. Due to the busy jobs, Logan and Sarah have they are rarely home leaving their children alone. They try to be there for this children, but their jobs keep them away. Because of that, they spoil their children with expensive and rich gifts. Yuki family Ryuji Yuki Chief Ryuji Yuki is the late father of Jaden Yuki and the only son of Kaiya Yuki. He recently passed away in the line of duty leaving his son to his mother. Before he passed, he was able to gift Jaden with a Rottweiler puppy, the same one Jaden had seen in the shelter. Animals Aragorn Aragorn is Kylie Reynold's nine-month-old male German Shepherd puppy who she got as a gift from her mother. Kylie got Aragorn when he was about nine-weeks-old. Chaos Chaos is Jaden Yuki's eight-month-old female Rottweiler puppy who he got as a gift from his father two month before his passing. Midnight Midnight is a black five-year-old Arabian mare and belongs to Veronica Armiger. Sasha '''Sasha '''is a two-year-old German Shepherd female and part of the Phoenix K-9 force, with her trainer and owner, Christian Anderson. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:A to Z